SRD:Loremaster
Loremaster Hit Die: d4. Requirements To qualify to become a loremaster, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: Knowledge (any two) 10 ranks in each. * Feats: Any three metamagic or item creation feats, plus Skill Focus (Knowledge individual [[SRD:Knowledge Skill|Knowledge] skill]). * Spells: Able to cast seven different divination spells, one of which must be 3rd level or higher. Class Skills The loremaster’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Concentration (Con), Craft (alchemy) (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Gather Information (Cha), Handle Animals (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Speak Language, Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are Class Features of the loremaster prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Loremasters gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spells Known: When a new loremaster level is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that she adds the level of loremaster to the level of some other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. Secret: At 1st level and every two levels higher than 1st (3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th), the loremaster chooses one secret from the table below. Her level plus Intelligence modifier determines the total number of secrets she can choose. She can’t choose the same secret twice. Lore: At 2nd level, a loremaster gains the ability to know legends or information regarding various topics, just as a bard can with bardic knowledge. The loremaster adds her level and her Intelligence modifier to the lore check, which functions otherwise exactly like a bardic knowledge check. Bonus Languages: A loremaster can choose any new Bonus language at 4th and 8th level. Greater Lore (Ex): At 6th level, a loremaster gains the ability to understand magic items, as with the identify ''spell. '''True Lore (Ex):' At 10th level, once per day a loremaster can use her knowledge to gain the effect of a legend lore ''spell or an ''analyze dweomer ''spell. * As if gained through having a high ability score. Epic Loremaster 'Hit Die:' d4. '''Skill Points at Each Additional Level:' 4 + Int modifier. Spells: The epic loremaster’s caster level increases by 1 per level gained above 10th. The epic loremaster continues to gain new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) at each new level, up to the maximum spells per day and spells known of the spellcasting class to which the loremaster belonged before adding the prestige class. Secret: The loremaster doesn’t gain additional secrets after 10th level, because there is a limit to the number of secrets that can be gained, but the character can choose a lore-master secret instead of a bonus feat. Remember that a character can’t select the same secret twice. Lore: Add the loremaster’s class level + Intelligence modifier to all lore checks, as normal. Bonus Feats: The epic loremaster gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic loremaster feats) every three levels after 10th. Epic Loremaster Bonus Feat List: Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Epic Staff, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Efficient Item Creation, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Forge Epic Ring, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Master Staff, Master Wand, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Polyglot, Scribe Epic Scroll, Spell Knowledge, Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity, Spontaneous Spell, Tenacious Magic. In addition to the feats on this list, the loremaster can select a loremaster secret instead of a bonus feat. Table: The Epic Loremaster false